1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a leveling wheelbarrow leg and more specifically it relates to a wheelbarrow leveling system for easily leveling a wheelbarrow on uneven and sloped ground surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wheelbarrows are used to convey various materials around a work area, such as a construction site or a home project. Due to the nature of wheelbarrows, they are often prone to tip over on uneven ground. Tipping over can result in injury or loss of valuable time in completing a project. The materials stored within the wheelbarrow may be spilled and, depending on the individual, it may be exceedingly difficult to right the wheelbarrow after such an event.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wheelbarrow leveling system for easily leveling a wheelbarrow on uneven and sloped ground surfaces.